BET
by AGENT-RANDOM
Summary: A HUMOR STORY!
1. AN

HI EVERY BODY!

I'm back on fanfiction and going to be updating my stories.

This is a (humanized) one shot about Diego and Shira. This is just to let you know that my character, Irina, will be in this. Irina will be Diego's sister.

So, let's start this!

Enjoy!


	2. story

BEHOLD MY IMAGINATION!

* * *

"Peaches! Louis!" Yelled Irina, while running up to them with her computer in her hands. "Hey, Irina." Greeted Peaches and Louis. "I have a perfect idea!" Irina said, in a excited tone. "What is it?" Louis asked. "You know how we said that Diego and Shira will make a cute couple and that they like each other, but they keep denying it?" Irina said, a little fast. Peaches and Louis both nodded 'yes'. "Well, I have an idea that I can get them to go out with each other." Irina said. "I don't think it's going to work. They're stubborn." Said Peaches. "I agree." Louis said. "Well then, I bet you twenty bucks that they go out with each other." Irina said, putting her hand out. Peaches shakes her hand, while Louis tells Irina they accept.

"Okay, this is the plan." Irina tells Peaches and Louis. They were sitting under a tree in the herd's backyard. "I'll hack into their phones, but i'll need you two to keeping them away from each other." Irina said. "Wait, how am I going to distract one of them with out getting to nervous?" Louis asked. "Maybe-" Peaches was saying until Manny came. "What are you three doing?" Manny asked. Irina got up with a mischievous smile and walked towards her 'uncle'. " 'Uncle' Manny you wouldn't mind distracting Diego for us, would you?" Irina asked. " I don't know." Manny said, unsurely. "I'll tell 'auntie Ellie that you helped Crash and Eddie put Sid's bed in the water." Irina said. "Really, you have to blackmail me? Fine. How long do you need me to distract him for?" Manny asked. And with that they went to start their 'mission'.

"Hey, Diego! How's life?" Manny asked, when he found Diego by the lake, sitting on a rock. "Good, I guess." Diego responded

"Hey, Shira!" Peaches said. "Hi, Miss Shira." Louis said. They found Shira by a walking trail close to the herd's house. "Hi, kids! And Louis what did we say about calling me Miss?" Shira said.

Irina was up in a tree, where nobody could find her, except for the ones who are on this 'mission'. She was on her computer. Two screens were shown. One said 'Diego's phone' and the other one said 'Shira's phone'. Irina was typing "Hey" to both screen.

Diego and Shira both checks their phones. They both replied back, thinking it was each other.

Irina typed in "Do you want to go out with me?" in both screens.

Both replied back, with a smile on their faces.

That's when Manny got a text that he's done distracting Diego. Peaches and Louis, also, notice part one was complete.

Irina had almost past out at the replies.

It was night and Diego was waiting outside a restaurant called "_La Rosa_". He was wearing a black tuxedo. With a rose in his hand.

He saw Shira walking towards him. She was wearing a dress that had a white laced top and under it was a light teal blue skirt, that matches her earrings. She was also wearing flats and a gold necklace.

During their dinner, Irina, Peaches, and Louis were hiding behind one of the bushes that were there, were camouflage hats that had a fake small bushes on top.

"Told you." Irina said to Peaches and Louis. "I don't get it, they could have done this, themselves." Peaches said, giving her a ten dollars and Louis, also, giving her ten dollars. "They are really stubborn, so I don't think they could have done this themselves." Irina said. "I have to agree with her, Peach." Louis said. "Hey, I just notice something. Where's Granny?" Irina said.

After dinner, Diego and Shira decided to take a walk. They ended up going to a lake and just sitting down on a rock.

They both had something to say.

"You know this has been one of the best day's of my life." Diego said. "What's one of the other day's?" Shira asked. "Irina having bad luck all day, last year." Diego answered. They both laughed remembering that day, Irina had so much bad luck that she stayed inside her room, but stilled had karma when she was a eating a muffin and a piece of it went up her noes, it made her start choking and laughing.

"Me too, this has been one of the best days of my life." shira said. "What's one of the others?" Diego asked. "Joining this herd." Shira said. The only noises were from nature. Diego and Shira were staring into each other's eyes. They were about to kiss, until a voice coming from the bushes stopped them, along with two other voices.

"YES, I TOLD THIS WOULD WORK!" Irina yelled. "IRINA!" Yelled Peaches and Louis.

Diego and Shira had sneaked up on them and were standing right by the bush they were hiding by.

"What worked?" Asked Diego and Shira at the same time.

Both Diego and Shira had gotten a text from Irina. Which, read -

' My plan was to get you two to go out with each other.

I also hacked into your phones, so if you don't know yet, you guys kinda asked each other out.

And I night have bet on you two.

Bye!'

When they looked up Irina was gone.

"IRINA!" They both yelled. And ran after her.

* * *

The End!

I know it's bad.

Hope you enjoy!

Bye:)


	3. AN 2

I have to thank Jonas3311 for this, because Jonas3311 got me thinking about this one shot and turning it into a story.  
Next chapter would be chapter 2, enjoy!


	4. Story chapter 2

"Irina!" Yelled both Diego and Shira, who chased Irina into the herd's house. "Why are you two yelling out Irina's name and chasing her?" Ellie asked, who happens to be there. "Well, Irina -" Diego was starting to say until Shira interrupted him. "Over there! She's outside!" Shira shouted, before they started running, again. They had Irina in their sight, like a prey. Then, Shira tackled her and pinned her to the ground.  
"Irina, you are in so much trouble." Diego told her. "Yo no ingles." Irina said, in spanish. " Usted esta en un gran problema." Diego said, in spanish, too. "Je ai pas l'anglais." Irina said, in French. "Vous etes dans tant de peine ." Diego said, in French, too. "Ich kein -" Irina was about to say it again, in German, until Shira interrupted. "Really?!" She asked. They both apologized. "Shira, a minute?" Diego asked Shira. She nodded and they went a little bit far away from Irina. "How are we going to punish her?"Asked Diego. "I don't know, she could do everyone's chores." Shira said. They decided on that and turn back around to face Irina, but when they did that, she was gone.

"Irina!" Yelled both of them, again. They were both thinking the same thing... 'She had to be athletic'.

* * *

So yeah...I don't know what to say...only that...I forgot how to put the accents on. Sorry.

Bye:)


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, I have not been updating... I finally got the computer back. And I am going to be updating before I go on vacation in July._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Diego and Shira were at the herd's house. Since, they decided to rest and continue trying to find Irina, who managed to hide from them, in the morning.

Diego was wearing a leather jacket, white t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and his hair all messed up. Shira was wearing a black dress, sneakers, and her hair down. They were about to leave the house, but they just had gotten a text from Irina.

**'Hey DI &amp; Shi,**

**I know that you been looking for me. ** **So, to make things easier... I'm at the Smash Club.**

**Bye :) '**

"At least she's making things somewhat easier." Shira said. "Eh, let's go." Diego said. And with that they left.

They were inside of the Smash club, looking for Irina. But, then a spotlight landed on them.

"Give it up for Diego , singing _Shut up and Dance_ and his dancing partner, Shira!" No other than Irina had announced, who was no where to be seen.

They were both push towards the stage and music began playing. Diego started singing and then they both started dancing.

"Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Oh, come on girl!

Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance!"

"Don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me

After the song, they gotten another text from Irina.

**'Nice show... btw I'm outside'**

So, they headed outside. Once, outside they were about to step a foot out, but they were both pied by Irina. Irina was laughing so hard, she almost didn't notice they were about to tackle her. But she did. She started running towards the park that was nearby.

"IRINA!" Diego and Shira both yelled, again and went after her.

* * *

SOng - shut up and dance by: walk the moon

Bye :)


	6. Chapter 6

**This won't be good as the one I was going to post but, i didn't save it and lost it.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Diego and Shira were in the car, driving some where to eat after what had happen **(Irina had pied them in the face.)**. Music was quietly playing. Both were quiet. Suddenly, a car cuts off Diego. Then, Diego starts shouting in spanish.

"Desaparecerá, estúpido! Salir del camino, graso! Salir ahora, que vergonzoso!" Diego shouted. Shira was shocked at first then, she burst out laughing. "What?" Diego asked. "Nothing, it's just still funny when your mad. Your head moves front to back." Shira said as she laughs. "Where do you get the spanish from?" Shira asked. "Oh, from my mom's side. And about the head thing, all latinos do it. What about your culture?" Diego said. "All American." Shira said. And from there they got to know each other more.

_**Later that day...**_

Diego and Shira were opening the door to the herd's house, at the same time honey and feathers fall upon them. They both yelled out of anger. They could hear laughter coming from behind, they turn around to find the herd. They both took one step forward towards the herd, before they trip over a wire that they hadn't seen. Diego landed on his back with Shira on top of him. One thing was, they landed kissing.

They both pull apart to look into each other's eyes, leaning forward, they kiss again.

Alas they kiss.

The herd were cheering and clapping, but the ones who were kissing didn't notice.

* * *

**Well... that's the last chapter hope you enjoy!**

**Bye :)**


End file.
